Sweaty Conspiracy
by Assassin in black
Summary: Altair has insomnia and Malik can't sleep. What else do you think will happen on a very hot summer night? Alt/Mal. LEMONY!


Foreword: This story was not written by me, but rather by a friend of mine, vanillathunder215. This fic is published with her permission. you can review here (she or I will respond) or you can send her a PM.

WARNING! fic contains mature themes, AKA smut, AKA male-on-male action. Viewer discretion is advised. Side effects from reading this fic may include (but not limited to) melting of brain, momentary suspension of awareness, liquifying of limbs, rapid heart rate, copious sweating, embarrassing drooling, odd whimpering noises, the inability to string syllables together to form coherent words and sentences, and the occasional twitch. you have been warned.

**"Sweaty Conspiracy"**

Altair stared out the window as he lay on his bed, watching the moon slide slowly through the sky. It was mid summer, and it was proving to be an unusually hot one. It was so blistering hot that not even the night offered much relief, with no gentle breeze to ease the discomfort.

The master assassin sighed and fidgeted a little, trying to get more comfortable. He desperately wanted a full nights sleep, something that had eluded him for the past several days. He was an insomniac, brought on by his constant state of high alert and ever ready senses, not to mention the many horrific things he had seen and been through in his lifetime, making sleep quite difficult to come by even in the best of circumstances. Now, with the heat making the very air difficult to breath, sleep was nearly impossible.

He sighed and shifted again, forcing his eyes shut. How he desperately wanted to sleep!

*******

Blood. It was everywhere, staining the walls, soaking the floors…some of it was even splashed on the ceiling. It filled the room with the metallic coppery smell, enough to make him gag. Just looking at the way it had been slung around the room gave him an idea of just how violent that death had been, for there was no possible way someone could have survived losing this much blood.

Grey eyes. He saw them clearly suddenly. Those grey eyes that not many got to see but ones that he was so familiar with, sometimes more so than he wanted to be. They were glassy and empty, devoid of life and spirit, like those of a dead thing. It took him a moment to realize that they _were_ dead. That the owner, the man he had come to love was dead, that it was his blood covering the room.

"Altair…" he said in disbelief, his stomach turning to ice, "No…NO!"

His blood was all over his hands, his clothes. The bloodied knife that had been used to kill him was next to him. He had killed him? No, there was no way he would have killed him! He would never think of killing the one he loved!

"Altair!" he screamed, "ALTAIR!"

Malik sat bolt upright, breathing hard and shaking. The coppery tang of blood still stuck in his nose and the too vivid image of Altair's lifeless grey eyes still in his mind.

As his heart rate steadied out, he made up his mind. As ridiculous as it was for him, an assassin that was supposed to fear nothing, to be frightened by a nightmare, Altair's dead eyes scared him. He had to go see the spark in those eyes himself for the fear to disappear.

*******

Malik stopped outside Altair's closed door and closed his eyes, listening for any indication that Altair would be awake. It was something highly possible, given his insomnia. Hearing nothing, he carefully opened the door and slipped inside without a whisper of sound, thankful that Altair rarely, if ever, remembered to lock his door.

Altair was asleep; lying sprawled out on his back with his arms over his head and one foot hanging over the edge of his bed. He was completely naked, only a blanket lying across his midsection barely covered him, having been nearly kicked off in his sleep. A sheen of sweat covered his toned body, making it glisten in the moonlight, the curves of muscle beautifully defined, making Malik's heart throb. Oh, to run his hands down those muscular flanks…

But he hesitated. He knew about Altair's insomnia, knew that the heat was only making it worse and knew also, to his and everyone's else's dismay, that the lack of sleep and the heat was making the master assassin even more irritable and snappish, if that was even possible, making him even more difficult to deal with. He didn't want to wake him up, for sanity's sake, so he pushed his longing aside and silently headed for the door.

He hadn't gotten very far when a voice made him jump, "Like what you see?"

Malik spun around to see Altair's amused grey eyes watching him, making Malik's heart pound.

"What makes you think I was here for that?" Malik asked, "I might have been stealing your weapons to hang from the ceiling in the dining hall again."

"Because you aren't carrying any weapons." Altair pointed out.

"That you can see."

"And thus you open the door to several thoughts that I would undoubtedly get beaten for in some form or fashion should I give voice to them."

"Perverted lecher."

"Says the man who is in _my_ room, watching _me_ sleep when I have _no clothes on_." Altair laid his head back down, closing his eyes, obviously not too bothered by it, "What were you doing in here anyway, Malik, since you insist it wasn't anything…oh, sorry, I almost said the word you don't like. I mean, anything…_observant_."

He had him cornered and they both knew it. Malik knew that no verbal response he could come up with would work and, judging by the growing smirk on Altair's face, anything he did say would end up being twisted and mauled into something extremely dirty by the younger assassin. However, there was one thing he could do…something he knew Altair wasn't expecting.

Stalking over silently, Malik bent down and, before his resolve failed him, kissed him roughly. Altair's grey eyes flew open in surprise and he nearly recoiled from the mere shock of it, but then he relaxed and, surprising Malik a little, pushed back into the kiss, biting gently at Malik's lower lip. Malik, who leaning onto him so far that he was practically lying on top of him, went even farther, pushing his tongue against Altair's mouth, who gladly let him in. Their tongues danced against one another, gently at first, exploring and savoring the taste and feel of one another, but then it turned into a contest of dominance, the dance of fervor speeding up in pace and intensity. Malik was now completely on top of Altair, the younger assassin pulling him even closer, using his position as his advantage to push Altair back and bite down gently on his tongue, causing Altair to moan.

They finally broke apart then, each gasping for air. Sweat had beaded up on both their bodies and was rolling off their skin, drenching them. Malik suddenly realized that he was sitting on Altair, his clothes mysteriously missing, straddling his hips between his legs. Altair didn't seem nearly as surprised as he was amused, indicating that he indeed did have something to do with Malik's clothes disappearing. However, Malik noted, this was an extremely rare, almost non-existent moment in which he held an advantage over Altair. It was an advantage he intended to use.

"Can I say that word now?" Altair asked, slightly breathless, "The one you don't like?"

Malik could see his eyes glittering with lust and excitement in the dark, eyes that were full of life. His blood began to heat even more as he lost himself in Altair's intense grey eyes.

Malik's answer came in the form of an assault of teeth and his tongue on the younger assassin's neck, effectively silencing him. He bit down on the ridges of tendon, leaving behind perfect impressions of his teeth, while his tongue would dart out and trail over the skin gently, icing over the raging fire he left behind.

Altair tilted his head back and groaned, his back arching slightly off the bed, fingers clenching and unclenching. He was falling under Malik's spell despite of himself, but at that moment he couldn't have cared less. His blood was boiling in his veins, heated by lust, his heart pounding.

"Mal, don't stop, don't stop." He panted. Malik grinned rather wickedly and willingly obliged.

He teased him; letting his hands trail lower, fingernails gouging into the skin, while his mouth took its time, his tongue exploring every inch of the master assassin's body, every sharply defined muscle and every prominent bone, his taunt tanned skin deliciously salty with sweat. He searched out every sensitive spot, loving how he made Altair shiver and moan, but never pushing him over the edge, not yet anyway, but enough to keep him at Malik's mercy. His hands teased him even worse; dragging down over his abdomen and down to his legs, his fingernails sending sparks through Altair's nerves as they dragged against the skin of his inner thigh, making him moan even louder.

He was driving Altair crazy and he knew it; anyone could tell seeing how the master assassin groaned and squirmed at Malik's whim, completely under Malik's control. But, as much as Malik was enjoying toying with him like this, his blood was on fire and if he didn't do something soon, he felt that he would explode.

Malik knew he had Altair truly under his control when he cried out in pained ecstasy at the sudden intrusion, his back arching up and his hips grinding against the older assassin's. Hearing Altair moan like that and feeling him move against him with the fiery hot warmth of him enveloping his hard manhood broke the last shred of control Malik had. The pain and pleasure were almost too much to bear for both men as Malik pounded harshly into Altair, Altair digging his nails into Malik's back and dragging them down his flanks.

Altair's entire body contracted suddenly, muscles tight, jaw clenched and nails digging deeper into Malik's skin as he neared his climax. Caught in the throes of his orgasm, Altair's body bucked violently. He buried his face in Malik's neck, teeth sinking into his skin. Malik chose the opportunity to lay assault to Altair's ear, finding another sensitive spot that made him come even harder, shuddering violently when he felt Altair's muffled scream against his skin.

The younger assassin went slack then, utterly spent, practically melting in Malik's arms. Malik gently pulled out and laid down next to him, pulling Altair close, their heavy breathing the only sound in the still darkness. Slowly, that too calmed down until only the steady beat of each other's heart felt on the other's chest remained. Malik felt Altair relax against him, his breathing deepening and evening out in sleep. He felt his own eyes grow heavy with sleep and gave in willingly, knowing that, after what he had seen tonight, he never need fear seeing those empty lifeless grey eyes in his dreams again.

***END***

A/N: (vanillathunder215) To all my conspirators who have helped (pushed rather roughly) me over onto the dark side. You have earned the platinum nameplate on the "People Who Have Contributed To Driving V Insane" plaque and all the privileges that go with it. There, i wrote smut. AIB...write more. Koiia-halo and Hiita-hime? you as well. START WRITING!!!!!!!

Oh, and, please, no flaming. If your brain has melted while reading this, go ahead and leave a review telling me. If you were utterly horrified....well, if you're reading this, that's your fault for not hitting the back button, now, isn't it? XD

~AIB & ~Vanillathunder215


End file.
